narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinsenka Awakens: Koshiro's First Mission
'Prelude' Somewhere deep within The Land of Clouds, various mountains pierced the heavens. Huge winds blew from all directions. Earth's Sun gently kissed all who took this time to train and even relax. Only in the Land of Clouds was such a natural artistic scene set by a inhuman deity himself. A man wearing a dark cloak with a cape attached easily reached a mountain top where his assigned target would be. His cape blew in The Land of Clouds wind, revealing unique symbols within sunlight. His eye showed a flame hotter than Amateratsu, while his bang covered a dark abyss. He felt his target with his unique, Earth Release Sensory.... Koshiro, also feared as The Doctor, came up from behind. His voice absolutely calmed yet dark. He knew what to expect from an Uchiha. Those eyes....''He thought to himself. ''I must wear them out. He remembered a meeting he held with Chinsenka's heads about the Sharingan and ways to avoid an Uchiha Defeat. "Are you, Kiba?" A man who shined a bright red traditional Armour and a headband of Peace, of the Village of Reikaigakure felt the presence of a man, whom he heard coming from behind him. Looking back at the man, who had a lot of scars wildly visible beneath the purple cloak. "If you are looking for me, then yes I am me !" Shinzui replied at the sudden question from a stranger. His fooling attitude, had got a right target and when Shinzui had got lost in a no man place, he found a man worthy of his entertainment. Shinzui, knew he was dealing with an responsible person and not a pretending shinobi. Yes, According the Shinzui, the new generation had lost the meaning of being a shinobi. The new generation had a lot of crap punks, running around not knowing the true purpose and just displaying their so-called true power. Their were ninja's who wanted to be the new successors of Madara, Tsunade, and even the Sage of Six paths, and a new sensation among young people who wanted to be the next Naruto & Sasuke. Nobody wanted to be like themselves, nobody wanted to be a inspiration for the next generation. Now, there were even people running behind, body modification, like it was a new fashion trend. Shinzui was different in this regard, he was someone who chose to work behind the scenes, helping out youngsters build a shinobi world has it was in his time. His analysis of Koshiro, made him realize that the man was different, he had his reasons which were genuine and not a copy. "Unfortunately you are our first steps to a better future...A future you will not be alive to witness...My sincerest apologies." Although the Doctor had little morality, Koshiro lived with some sort of respect. His century of life had taught him many things, and humbly brought him to his knees more times than he cared to remember. His superiors tasked him with Chinsenka's first hunt...Take down Shinzui. Although nonspecific, Koshiro also had secret plans for his corpse. I wonder how this one will turn out.. Koshiro pondered. In his mind, thousands of plans turned formed. He had fought many Shinobi with a diverse arsenal...Nothing could surprise him. He decided to stay on defense however, drawing a Kunai from his pouch. Initially, puzzled at the claim, Shinzui's bright orange eyes picked up Koshiro's movements. In reply to the held kunai, Shinzui slowly picked up six kunai's, three in each of his hands, staring at the stranger, "better future,... alive ?" Shinzui echoed the words back at the Doctor, with a long pause, he said in a low, disinterested voice, "better future,you say, such futile things doesn't exist. Yes, they are only things that manipulate shinobi to do their dirty little jobs. Is it the same to you ?, your approach in battle, you are the manipulator, not a manipulated, yet you speak of such gibberish stuff. It hurts me, that such shinobi like you, who hope for a better future, exist." Shinzui, took a few steps back, "I am not the type to fight a unknown stranger, yet for the sake of Mother Nature who said something about '''survival of the fittest', I have no choice, but things, can be done in a way polite full discussion ! tell me your views on a better future and we can settle the scores." With considerable distance between the two, as measured by Shinzui, he threw the kunai in random directions, he made sure however that none of the kunai, touched or even aimed at the Doctor, because of him awaiting Doctors decision, ''polite talk '''or' battle to death''. after the throw, Shinzui's eyes rapidly recollected the position of the kunai's. Large distance from him, Two'o'clock, six'o'clock, four'o'clock, nine'o'clock, eleven'o'clock and finally the last one below him. "You have fifteen minutes, to choose, between the two, the time will be be until my shadow reaches the kunai to my left, After which, your answer would be none, and I shall be on my way....Whoever before you even think of selecting one choice, I shall tell you one truth, '''Where mankind exists, there will be no hope for a better future', thats the sad truth''". "Better seems to be a poor choice of words, as many, like yourself, misunderstand it's meaning. You are right, as long as Shinobi like you and I exist, this world will never reach a day of absolute peace." Koshiro smirked. A smart one indeed. Koshiro used his intelligence to transform supporters and followers into experiments and guinea pigs. But this shinobi differed. The Doctor held his Kunai loosely and threw it towards his shadow's head. A perfect, death strike. "However, with the elimination of Uchiha, The Curse of Hatred will no longer plague this realm." A wind pushed Koshiro's bang from his left eye. Revealing a sewn socket. "But enough of the heroics. Behind your eyes are secrets that are left untapped by normal humans. Knowledge forgotten by all. Information saved only by your DNA strands." Koshiro cared little for this world. Innocence became scarce as years past. It was his thirst for knowledge which pushed him forward. "I will learn everything there is...As only a god could become omniscience." Every choice he made, every battle he entered, revolved around his acquisition for knowledge. "And if I fail today, then another Uchiha will fall victim. Any great scientist knows that not every experiment will succeed." "I see you have made your decision," Shinzui said, smiling, has he saw the kunai strike his shadow. He tried moving his hands around, like a form of exercise, "Phew,.... you aren't one of the Nara's" he said weaving a sign of relief. "What do you know of the Curse of Hatred !" Shinzui continued, "You just follow instincts, like a wild animal, you never think beyond what you see, your ignorance will one day, no,.... wrong choice of a word, it's, today, lead your downfall. You are a fool who drinks sea-water and declares that all the water in the earth is salty, without confirming the truth behind." Saying these words, Shinzui further distanced the gap between the two, from his kunai holster, he took out a kunai. This kunai was different from the rest, it was similar to the kunai used by the , albeit it lacked the kanji inscriptions. Its handle was short compared to the blade, in a ratio 1:3. He then held the kunai parallel to the ground with its sharp edge pointing at the stranger. "I had high hopes on you, but you have shattered my hopes, you are nothing but someone is being manipulated by the worldly rituals, What is your name ? and who sent you here ?" Shinzui asked Koshiro in a rather angry voice, as he remembered his foe, who would go on any lengths to kill Shinzui. A maniacal laughter erupted from Koshiro. Echoing throughout mountains, he couldn't help but hold his head. Vibrations shook surrounding air. So it's true.... But even through his laughter he kept his guard sharp. His eyes stayed locked onto Shinzui's feet. "I can feel the anger, the hatred inside of you...." Koshiro managed. "But I wonder why I bring it out? My research told me you Uchiha draw strength from extreme emotions," Koshiro fixed his ponytail, tying it tighter to keep a mess from erupting. "Still, you've presented a paradox. We have yet to meet. So what is this extreme feeling you are experiencing? If you don't mind me asking. I have a few speculations." Koshiro took his own battle positions. His tight mastery of Earth Release allowed him to sense his environment. "Are you angry that I so accurately pointed out your flaw? Or maybe it's misdirected anger that you fall into the average Uchiha category so easily? No...I think it's fear...Fear that no matter what you do, no matter where you go...Someone will want you dead. But this is nothing personal. I'm just on a never ending quest." Koshiro smirked, awaiting Shinzui's first move. "As for who sent me here...Well, you're looking at him. I work on my own ambitions. As for my name, I've been called many over the years...So many I've forgotten my own. So, for now...Just call me Koshiro." "Anger, hatred ? What is this, you speak of ! I remember the time, when I got these feelings, but now I am dead ! Keep your speculations to yourself, my fiend ! because I have no anger nor fear of you, because you are someone who goes through a road, everyone has crossed. You have never tried creating your path, but let me tell you one thing, what I have now, is not fear, but irritation, I am irritated by the fact that you people think highly of my eyes. Its as if, you are begging for power, instead of awakening your own. Then you hide, obvious facts, you don't have a fruitful reason to get the eyes." Looking through Koshiro's movements, he laughed maniacally, but without dropping is own guard, "Going on a defensive ? Bad move,..... you are the attacker in here, I am simply the one who goes on the defensive to save my skin. This shows how you lack enough combat experience, to come against a Uchiha ! KO-SHI-ROH" he said taunting the attacker . "I do not want your eyes," Koshiro interrupted. "I simply quest after the knowledge it holds. Just like I've gone after Nara blood, Hyuga DNA, and Akimichi Skin." Koshiro weaved a single seal as three Doton's morphed from earth beneath. They served as interceptors. Prepared to cast jutsu and to Kiba from interrupting. Should Koshiro go uninterrupted, "Next will be Hozuki and after Kaguya. You are the one who places yourself on such a high horse. But please, let me show you what I mean." Koshiro weaved a string of seals in record time; 'The Hour of the Dead' Earth Release: Eternal Graveyard! After punching the ground, earth in front of him would shift into a large number of graves. Your biggest mistake was giving me so much space, Analytically accurate thoughts filling his mind as he quickly reached for behind his back. A massive black scroll came undone revealing strange symbols and kanji's. Words long forgotten...Jutsu taboo and feared. With his scroll in midair, Koshiro quickly palmed his scroll. "Kuchiyose: Shitai no yama!" Using his scrolls unique linking formula, Koshiro summoned corpses from his massive amounts of laboratories into his makeshift graveyard. Although nowhere near his max, he had enough to easily outnumber Kiba. "Awaken!" Koshiro ordered. His mastery in reanimation jutsu went renown. Lightning release chakra streamed from his body onto each grave serving as the proper energy source. From his graveyard, corpses would slowly but surely emerge. Each as if they had just died minutes ago. All moaning in pain....Koshiro's true nature revealed...So many humans in pain, sewn limbs, Men with women, women with men, children whose heads were sewn half and half. Each alive, but seeking a quick death. Meanwhile, Koshiro stood amazed. His Zombies would stand in front of their master... "Giving you space ?, I don't remember that" Shinzui said, has he looked in amazement of the corpses. His eyes also picked lightning chakra charging the zombies. "So, you are one of those who have trained in the forbidden arts of Medical Ninjutsu: Re-animation, that will make you quite a difficult opponent, yes indeed," Shinzui's legs pick up speed, has he cartwheels back and further increases the gap. "To reveal to your opponent a forbidden technique, so early in battle, I say it is really a bad move, or is this the only thing you know to do, No !! if you are alive after battling a Uchiha, I must say you have power. But what is it that makes you reveal a forbidden medical ninjutsu, against a loner like me. Is it that, you overestimate my powers, silly how silly of you, or is it '''that you want to test my approach to battle first'" Saying so, Shinzui's eyes locked on another of Koshiro's strange behavior through the zombie hordes, Koshiro had been avoiding eye contact the entire time and his eyes were focused on the Uchiha's feet. "''Ah ! A perfect measure against the Sharingan, but he seems to be a fool." Shinzui's thought ran, has he had yet not awakened the Dōjutsu, nor was he intending to use it unless he was facing some one serious. Shinzui took his time to take four Shurikens, and began charging them with his black, dense chakra, enabling the shuriken to have a much sharper edge. With four chakra infused shurikens in his hands, Shinzui took a few more steps back before throwing the shurikens at the zombies, aiming at their necks, trying to make them fall back one by one. Deciding that the games bored him still, Shinzui begins focusing chakra, and then levitates high in the sky. "Hope you make the zombies chase me here !" He taunts Koshiro. This Uchiha....He's mentally damaged, Koshiro thought. The way he keeps jumping from thought to thought...He exhibits hyper activity..But even so, none of his guesses are true. In his mix of zombies, Koshiro's Doton secretly went underground. They tunneled a distance away from Koshiro just in case, and help something in their hands. Prepared to move accordingly. Using my Earth Release reanimation works better than Mass Dead Soul Technique, as it doesn't require Chakra Koshiro's scroll sealed itself as he tied it upon his back once more. But there is something better...With my Lightning Release, my Zombies are no longer dead! These thoughts brought a smirk to his mind. Each Zombie pulled out a Kunai and blocked Shinzui's shuriken. "Go." Koshiro whispered, gently touching two Anbu Zombies. Both Anbu dashed into the air towards Shinzui. One had a Tanto in his left hand while the other had a sword. Their formation resembled a dance. Twisting and Turning. When close enough to engage, one would aim a slash towards his neck, while his second flew past Shinzui and sent a stab towards his back. Meanwhile, Koshiro shaped a chair out of earth and sat on his throne. He had wasted little chakra. Even with his Zombies flying, their chakra would feed his technique. The rest of his little group stood ready. This small number was less than 1% of his true amount.... "Ah ! the reanimation, its priceless !" Shinzui thinks, has he looks at the flying ANBU. In order to stop the assault, Shinzui takes out his Gunbai and forms a barrier to stop the assault. And then, he summoned a large snake, which landed on the ground, releasing paralysis poison in large scale all over the field. "The mighty Gunbai, main symbol of Uchiha Warriors." Koshiro announced, taking a mental note. Two Doton emerged half way. Both weaving seals; Fūton: Atsugai! Katon: Zukokku His first clone released a tornado-like mass that had been compressed until it had a very high density. The wind pressure is raised to its highest limit, and once the technique hits the target, the resulting blast could sweep everything into the air. His second clone fired a small fireball that erupted into a giant fire-storm after making contact with a surface, causing widespread destruction to the area. Combining the two jutsu increased the flame's potency to a great scale, causing a massive fire-storm. Koshiro not only aimed to destroy his snakes poison, but to incinerate the snake itself. "I'm tired of snakes..." Koshiro sighed. His head resting upon his fingers. His Dotons sunk back into earth, reverting it to it's solid state. Meanwhile, his zombies stayed in front of him, ready to engage. His two Zombies had clashed their blades against Shinzui's barrier. Both weaved seals together sending a Fireball of great force towards Shinzui. Even with his Barrier erect, they aimed to send Shinzui towards the ground. '' "Ability to re-animate zombies, Wind Style, Water Style, Earth Style !! An enemy I should be aware of !" Shinzui thought to himself, the zombies now growing more irritated to him. Weaving the snake handseal, Shinzui spit out great volume of water, with a purpose of quenching out the flame. Then through the water technique, Shinzui weaved other six hand seals, allowing him to keep the water from falling to the earth, A little amount of water, formed a platform for the Uchiha to stand, with his legs firm on the water platform, Shinzui with his ability to control water, directed six drops of water, in the form of bullets, at the zombies, the water bullets gained velocity as they neared the zombies, six bullets there were, three at each zombies. With the rest of the water, that was, floating around, Shinzui directed them to the ground, in the shape of needles. Soon the people, or rather zombies, on the ground would have time to enjoy rain of water needle, which had enough velocity, to rip apart the flesh and damage the bones. The rain covered the entire area. Their flames died within his water. His zombies did not move, instead taking each bullet with a great force...but still they stood. Groaning and moaning in death. His zombies would not fall from simple water needles. With Shinzui's focus on Koshiro's ground assault, his two Anbu Zombies aimed another attack. This time both spun rapidly, releasing a diversity of cuts and slashes. Meanwhile on the ground, Koshiro watched as Water Senbon flew towards his small militia. He lifted a hand and weaved his infamous Doton Seal; Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall! A wall erupted from in front of his zombies and protected them all. However, it crumbled after his onslaught ended. Koshiro sat up from his throne and watched Shinzui's reactions carefully. A water release user... Koshiro thought and smirked, gaining a small idea. He opened his mouth wide, Lightning Release: False Darkness! Koshiro emitted lightning in the shape of a spear from itshis mouth, which could easily pierce rock. However, he aimed towards Shinzui's water platform. Although Koshiro had great reserves, he kept chakra expenditure low...As any could see from his weakened techniques. His wall easily crumbled and his clones and zombies required no chakra to maintain.